<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wings on your feet and copper in your lungs by sunlight-and-storms (copperzinnias)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681713">wings on your feet and copper in your lungs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperzinnias/pseuds/sunlight-and-storms'>sunlight-and-storms (copperzinnias)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, i had a ridiculous amount of fun with this, surprisingly? less derby than one might think??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperzinnias/pseuds/sunlight-and-storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marella rolls her eyes and hefts her pads and helmet out of the locker labelled <em><span>NightMare</span></em><span>. She's had an aversion to nicknames for most of her life, but there weren't any other good derby puns she could make with her name. And being called </span><em><span>Mare </span></em><span>has grown on her, actually; it's mostly friends, and Marella can deal with friends using nicknames.</span><br/>(She can <em><span>especially </span></em><span>deal with Linh using a nickname; the other girl says </span><em><span>Mare </span></em><span>in the prettiest way, like Marella’s name is poetry. Like Marella herself is something beautiful.)</span></p>
<p>Or: the spring session has arrived for Foxfire City's junior team, and Marella is still trying to pretend she's not in love with her best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marella Redek/Linh Song, Stina Heks/Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wings on your feet and copper in your lungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone!! this fic is a roller derby au, which means that everyone in it plays derby. if you don't know the rules, here's the Wikipedia summary (which explains things probably better than I can): </p>
<p>  <em><br/><span>Roller derby is a (mainly) entirely-female roller skating contact sport played by two teams of fifteen members.</span><br/></em><br/><em><br/><span>The game consists of a series of short scrimmages (jams) in which both teams designate a jammer (who wears a star on their helmet) and four blockers to skate counter-clockwise around a track. The jammer scores points by lapping members of the opposing team. The teams attempt to hinder the opposing jammer while assisting their own jammer—in effect, playing both offense and defense simultaneously. Play begins by blockers lining up on the track anywhere between the "jammer line" and the "pivot line" 30 feet in front. The jammers start behind the jammer line. Jams begin on a single short whistle blast, upon which both jammers and blockers may begin engaging immediately.</span><br/></em><br/>  <em><br/><span>The pack is the largest single group of blockers containing members of both teams skating in proximity, arranged such that each player is within 10 feet of the next. The first jammer to break through the pack earns the status of "lead jammer". The lead jammer can stop the jam at any time by repeatedly placing both hands on their hips. </span><br/></em><br/><span></span></p>
<p>  <span>anyway i'm sorry about that ridiculously long note, but i hope it helps you understand the fic a little better! i'd totally recommend looking derby up if you're interested- it's an amazing sport. </span></p>
<p>  <span>Enjoy!!</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eight years later, when Marella Redek and Linh Song are twenty-four and some of the biggest names in the roller derby world, their friends will tell stories. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I knew Mare before she even began skating,” Bi Sting, five-year member of the Foxfire City Flaredons and one of the three current junior coaches, will say. “She was-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Annoying,” Heks It finishes, tugging her brown curls into a ponytail. “She was annoying, and so was her girlfriend.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Caf Fiend rolls her eyes. “Stop,” she chides. “Marella and Linh are wonderful people, and amazing players. They had this… spark, in them. Pushing them forward.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you think I could ever be as good as them?” one of the little nine-year-olds will ask. Biana, Stina, and Sophie will share a look.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Of course,” Biana will say, smiling. “They started right here, you know? Right here at Foxfire.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “With lots of oblivious glances and tripping over their skates,” Stina will put in. She grins at the kids. “Go put your gear on. Maybe we’ll tell you about it after practice.”  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>The thing about skating is that it feels like flying. </p>
<p>Marella can just roll along, wheels clacking against the rink and braids whipping behind her in the breeze, and she doesn’t have to care about the world- doesn’t have to care about anything. </p>
<p>Being on a motorcycle feels nothing like that. </p>
<p>“Are we there yet?” She shouts over the wind, clutching her arms tighter around Linh’s waist. The other girl laughs. </p>
<p>“Almost!” Linh yells back, sounding completely at ease as she steers them around a corner and towards what Marella assumes will be their inevitable demise. Marella closes her eyes and prays to whatever gods will accept prayers from a five-foot-three lesbian who’s never been into a church in her life. It must work, because they make it there without dying and/or getting into a car accident. Marella leaps off as soon as Linh breaks. </p>
<p>“Oh thank goodness. Solid ground.” She takes her motorcycle helmet off and puts it on the seat, glaring at Linh without any heat. “I am <em> never </em>doing that again.” </p>
<p>“You still have to get home,” Linh reminds her cheerfully, swinging her legs over the side of the motorcycle and grabbing her bag. “Unless you want to be stuck on the F train again while they do more renovations at Alenon.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Marella groans as they swing open the door, greeted by the familiar smell of sweaty gear and air freshener that somehow makes the whole thing worse. Across the rink, Bex jumps up. </p>
<p>“Mare!” She runs towards them, leaning back on her heels halfway there and rolling directly into Marella. They stumble for a moment before Marella regains her footing and Bex wraps her into a hug. </p>
<p>“I see you got those Heelys,” Marella says dryly. Bex grins. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Dex keeps telling me I’m going to break something, but-”</p>
<p>“You already <em> have </em> broken something,” Dex calls from the commentator’s perch. It’s a rickety balcony built onto the top of the coaches’ office, accessible only by a slippery metal ladder. Marella is 90% sure it’s going to collapse and cave in the office ceiling, but no one else seems concerned. “You ran into Mom this morning and she dropped that plate, remember?”</p>
<p>“Accessory to the crime is not the crime itself,” Bex waves a hand in the air. “And it wasn’t even a <em> nice </em>plate.” </p>
<p>“That’s not the point.” Dex climbs down the ladder and gives Marella a quick hug. “Hey, guys. How was your winter break?” </p>
<p>“Great!” Linh says. “Tam and Wylie and I went to the Sanctuary Zoo for the lights exhibit.”</p>
<p>“I went over to Fitz and Biana’s house and accidentally got caught in the middle of a gingerbread house decorating contest.” Marella shakes her head, mock-shuddering. “Would not recommend. They take that stuff <em> seriously </em>.” </p>
<p>“Unsurprising, considering they’re both ridiculously competitive,” Sophie says, walking out of the office and resting an elbow on Dex’s shoulder. “I challenged Bi to minigolf once and she <em> destroyed </em>me.” </p>
<p>“Damn, and I thought you two were in love.” Marella says. “What are you doing in the coaches’ office?” </p>
<p>“Jolie asked me to make sure we had the weights, since she’s running late.” Sophie shrugs. “I warned her that if she let Amy get a bagel they’d be late, but she can’t say no to Ames.” </p>
<p>“Can anyone?” Dex asks. Sophie laughs and Marella loops her arm through Linh’s. </p>
<p>“Come downstairs to get our gear with me?” She asks. Linh nods. </p>
<p>“Are you still scared?” </p>
<p>“Hey!” Marella protests as they start down the stairs. “It’s scary! We don’t know what’s down there!”</p>
<p>“Lockers.” Linh says. “What’s down there is lockers, Mare.” </p>
<p>Marella rolls her eyes and hefts her pads and helmet out of the locker labelled <em> NightMare </em> . She’s had an aversion to nicknames for most of her life, but there weren’t any other good derby puns she could make with her name. And being called <em> Mare </em>has grown on her, actually; it’s mostly friends, and Marella can deal with friends using nicknames. </p>
<p>(She can <em> especially </em> deal with Linh using a nickname; the other girl says <em> Mare </em>in the prettiest way, like Marella’s name is poetry. Like Marella herself is something beautiful.)</p>
<p>“All right, girls!” Livvy calls fifteen minutes later, when the whole team is gathered in the middle of the rink. “I hope you all had a fantastic winter break, because it’s over now and I’m expecting all of you to give us your best here. We have our first scrimmage of the spring season in a little less than a month. But before we start...” She turns to the blond woman standing next to her. “Wanna introduce yourself?” </p>
<p>“I think you all know each other,” Jolie says, smiling. “But you might not know me. I’m Jolie Ruewen, your assistant coach for this season.” </p>
<p>“Dude, isn’t that your sister?” One of the younger girls whispers to Amy. Amy nods and the girl’s eyes widen. “<em> Cool </em>.” </p>
<p>Livvy claps her hands to regain attention, plastic inserts of her wrist guards clacking together loudly. “Grab a partner and get in a paceline! Let’s go, ladies.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” Stina grabs Marella’s elbow as they disperse, leading her to the back of the line. Marella tilts her head up, bemoaning the near foot the other girl has on her, and gives Stina a halfhearted glare. </p>
<p>(They’ve become friends in the last couple of years, after a very rocky start- Stina’s a jerk, and they’re very different people, but Marella has to admit she’s fun to be around sometimes.)</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Sorry for taking you away from your girlfriend, but we need to talk.” The paceline starts rolling, pairs of skaters spaced three feet away from each other. Livvy gestures for Stina and Marella to move forward. </p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend<em> ,” </em>Marella huffs as they snake through the line, around Bex and Amy heading right and then turning to head left and skate around Sophie and Biana. “We’re friends. That’s it.” </p>
<p>“Mm.” Stina goes strategically silent when they pass Linh and Maruca but keeps talking as soon as they reach the front of the line and are out of earshot of anyone else. “That’s why you’re always staring at her with hearts in your eyes.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, do you <em> want </em> to die?” </p>
<p>Stina snorts. “Please, you’d have to be taller than three feet in order to actually land a hit on me.” </p>
<p>Marella hip-checks her into the tape that separates the inner and outer track. Stina stumbles over her limbs, righting herself at the last possible moment. Marella smirks. </p>
<p>“You were saying?” </p>
<p>Stina glares at her, then sighs. “I need your help.” She glances furtively at Bex and Amy, who’ve just made it to the front, but they pay her no attention. Even so, she lowers her voice. “You know how Sophie and Biana are dating?” </p>
<p>Marella raises an eyebrow. “I did know that, yes. They’ve been going out for three months now.” </p>
<p>“Right.” Stina tugs at a curl that’s come out of her ponytail. “Well- they’re your friends, right? Do you think they’d be okay with, like, a poly thing?” </p>
<p>Marella blinks. And then blinks again. And then focuses all her energy on skating forward, because she <em> will </em>trip over her own feet otherwise. Sophie and Biana weave past them, and Marella watches Stina’s expression as they pass; it’s something like longing, quickly covered up by her usual frown. Marella breathes out. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she says carefully. “But I think you should ask them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Stina nods, huffing a tiny little laugh. “I probably should.” She’s silent for a moment, then flicks Marella’s helmet. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>“Oh, and?” Stina gives her a sharp smile as they break for water. “You should tell Linh.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Marella says, unscrewing the top of her metal waterbottle and taking a seat on the bench. “No.” </p>
<p>(The primary difference between her and Stina is that Stina has a chance.) </p><hr/>
<p>A blast of cool air hits her face as Marella slides open the door of the deli refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of Snapple. Across the store, she can hear Maruca and Sophie discussing chip flavors and catch a glimpse of Bex lifting Amy into the air so she can reach the Cheetos. </p>
<p>She almost feels bad for the deli owners; they almost definitely don’t deserve to have their business raided by teenage girls every Tuesday and Saturday. Although the team <em> does </em>tend to spend quite a lot of money on snacks, so it’s probably fine.</p>
<p>“You should probably close that.” Linh appears next to her, holding a bag of M&amp;Ms. Marella chuckles and pushes it closed, watching the glass fog up again. “Ready to go?” </p>
<p><em> Always, if it’s you I’m going with, </em>the stupid romantic part of Marella’s brain says. She smiles at Linh. </p>
<p>“Yep! Just lemme buy this and we can get back on the death machine you call a bike.” </p>
<p>“It’s really not as dangerous as you think it is,” Linh says, but she’s laughing a little. </p>
<p>“You’re right, I’m severely underestimating its danger level. If I was smart, I wouldn’t get on it at all.” </p>
<p>They bid everyone else goodbye and walk into the darkening streets with their junk food. Linh is humming a song Marella doesn’t recognize as she unclips the motorcycle helmets. </p>
<p>“That was nice,” she says. “I missed the team.” </p>
<p>Marella laughs. “Yeah, me too. Even Stina, which is frankly a horrifying emotion and I cannot believe I felt it.” </p>
<p>“Is she still crushing on Sophie and Biana?” Linh asks casually. Marella blinks at her. </p>
<p>“How did you...” </p>
<p>“She stares at them a lot,” Linh shrugs. “I hope they can get together, actually. They’d be cute.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Marella climbs onto the motorcycle and shakes her head ruefully. “Okay, it’s <em> so weird </em> for you to know some gossip before I did.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, tomorrow you’ll be back to knowing everything,” Linh teases. A gust of wind blows over them and Marella shivers in her tank top. Linh frowns. “Hang on.” </p>
<p>She digs through her backpack, finally resurfacing with a denim jacket. “Here,” she says, handing it to Marella. “It’ll probably be too big, but it’ll keep the wind out.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Marella shakes her head. “No, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“The wind is going to be even stronger once we get on the bike. Just take it, okay?” Linh leans forward to drape the jacket around her shoulders. Marella is surrounded by warmth and the scent of mint and lavender in the millisecond before she moves back. “There.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Marella says, because she has to admit at least she’s not cold anymore. </p>
<p>(When she pulls the collar of the jacket over her nose on the ride, trying to smell what makes it Linh’s, she says she’s just cold.)</p><hr/>
<p>January is always an odd month. </p>
<p>It’s not December, with its yellow lights and pine needles, and it’s not February, with it’s chocolate and not-quite-spring warmth. January is a month for beginnings, for making choices and trying to stick to them, for icy pathways and big sweaters and decorations being taken down. </p>
<p>It always feels… empty, somehow, so Marella does her best to fill it with things she enjoys. Walking through Brackendale Market with Dex and his siblings, buying gelato in 30-degree weather with Sophie because they’re stupid, texting Stina at two am just to annoy her. And tonight, watching a movie with Linh. </p>
<p>Wylie and his dads are out for some art exhibit and Keefe kidnapped Tam for some sort of “boys night” that Marella is sure will end in flames, so they have the house to themselves. </p>
<p>Marella flips through another page of Netflix and does <em> not </em>think about that. </p>
<p>“Tea?” Linh asks, bringing out her own mug. Marella shakes her head. </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good with popcorn. Wanna watch <em> Whip It?”  </em></p>
<p>“Sure. I’ve never seen it before, actually.” </p>
<p>Marella pauses with a piece of popcorn halfway to her mouth, staring at the other girl in horror. “You’ve never seen <em> Whip It? </em> It’s, like, <em> the </em>roller derby movie.” </p>
<p>“Don’t they use an outdated set of rules? It’s not even flat track.” </p>
<p>“That’s not the <em> point, </em> it’s about the <em> experience- </em> ” Marella throws her hands up, pressing <em> play </em>on the remote. “Ugh. Just watch it.”</p>
<p>They settle against the couch cushions as Elliot Page appears on screen, hair dyed bright blue. Linh reaches for the popcorn bowl, sliding it towards her end of the table. Marella has to scooch several inches over just to grab a handful. Linh grins and looks back at the movie. </p>
<p>(They don’t talk. That’s an unspoken rule in their friend group- talking during a movie gets you automatically kicked out, no matter what.)</p>
<p>By twenty minutes in, Linh has taken the entire bowl into her lap and Marella is sitting firmly in the middle of the couch, silently refusing to move unless the other girl puts it back. She stretches her arm out to get more popcorn, knee accidentally bumping into Linh’s. Linh doesn’t seem to notice, but Marella feels ridiculously brave all of a sudden. </p>
<p>She slides a little closer despite still having several kernels of popcorn in her hand. Her shoulder brushes Linh’s. </p>
<p>Slowly, inexplicably, Linh leans into it. She rests her head on Marella’s shoulder, eyes still fixed on the screen. Marella forces herself to breathe. </p>
<p>This is fine. This is fine. This is a totally platonic thing that friends do. Linh’s just tired, probably. This is totally, completely fine. </p>
<p>Marella repeats this in her head until the movie ends and she and Linh are staring at the credits, an endless scroll of white text on a black background. Repeats <em> Linh’s not even gay, she’s not into you, stop being so stupid </em>as they just sit there, Marella’s head on top of Linh’s and Linh’s fingers tapping an uneven rhythm on Marella’s wrist. </p>
<p>
  <em> Stop, she’s just tired. She doesn’t like you like that. Stop being so- </em>
</p>
<p>“Mare?” </p>
<p>Marella tilts her head down to look at the other girl, and Linh kisses her. </p>
<p>Everything seems so… quiet. That’s probably a weird thing to register first, but it’s true- without Marella’s thoughts, without the movie in the background, the only noise comes from the music playing two doors down. Quiet always makes Marella feel like she can focus.</p>
<p>Focus. An impossible thing to do right now, when the smell of lavender and mint is surrounding her and Linh’s lips are so soft. Marella wonders how anyone gets anything done, when kissing is this beautiful. </p>
<p>(They don’t talk. Marella wonders if things would have been different if they had.) </p>
<p>They fall asleep eventually, drifting off between kisses together on the couch. The other members of Linh’s family must come home, but Marella doesn’t hear them. When she wakes up, the sky is just starting to lighten. </p>
<p>“Morning,” she whispers to Linh as she stands up. The other girl stirs, brown eyes fluttering open. </p>
<p>“Mm, morning. What…” Suddenly, her face goes pale. “Oh. Oh, no.” She shoots off the couch, previous day’s clothes rumpled. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, no-” </p>
<p>“Linh! Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Mare. I wasn’t- I didn’t-” Linh looks down, seeming smaller than she’s ever been. “I’m sorry. You should- go.” </p>
<p>A bucket of ice falls down Marella’s back. Linh wraps her arms around her stomach, looking at the ground like it holds the secrets of the universe. Marella nods jerkily. </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>She retrieves her overnight bag from the hall- it’s still completely packed, she didn’t even get to the guest room last night- and heads for the door. </p>
<p>Halfway there, she glances back. Hoping that Linh will call her name, that this will all be some big misunderstanding. Wishing that her best friend hadn’t kissed her and then gone ashen at the memory. </p>
<p>Linh doesn’t say anything, and Marella walks out of the house. She makes it all the way home on the train before bursting into tears. </p>
<p>(They don’t talk.) </p><hr/>
<p>The week afterward passes quickly, in a haze of drills and snacks and staying up far too late trying not to think. Linh’s absence feels heavy, like Marella has been doused in cold water and it’s dragging her down. </p>
<p>They haven’t spoken since that night. Marella doesn’t know how to feel. </p>
<p>But time has a funny way of moving on, and before Marella knows it, she’s walking into the rink half an hour before the game starts with what feels like an entire women’s derby team skating circles in her stomach. </p>
<p>Keefe and Tam are already in the commentator’s booth, the former calling out nonsensical phrases over the microphone and the latter trying to make him shut up so they can actually focus. Dex will be up there too, come game time, operating the scoreboard and making sure the announcements don’t devolve into fighting. </p>
<p>It’s a lost cause, probably, but Marella respects him for trying. </p>
<p>She waves at Kesler where he stands with the other refs, heading over to the bake sale that’s always present at their games. They have blondies today- Linh’s favorite. Marella almost buys her one before she remembers.</p>
<p>“You nervous?” Maruca asks when Marella drops down to sit next to her and pull her skates on. The other girl is already geared up, blue-streaked twists in a ponytail down her back. Marella shrugs. </p>
<p>“Yeah. The Derby Brats are good.”</p>
<p>That’s a bit of an understatement. The Atlantean Derby Brats- Sea City’s teenage travel team- have dominated the East Coast juniors bracket since Marella started skating. The Foxfire juniors have only played them once, a disastrous occasion two years ago in which they lost by over a hundred points. </p>
<p>They don’t tend to talk about that. It was embarrassing for everyone involved. </p>
<p>A group of blue-clad fans walk into the building, clanging cowbells and shouting. Maruca makes a face. </p>
<p>“Tacky.” </p>
<p>“Hey Firefox!” one of the Atlantean fans shouts. “Are you ready to <em> lose? </em>” </p>
<p>Booing erupts from most of the crowd but the Atlanteans shout right back. Stina and Linh walk up to the bench amid all the noise. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Marella says. Linh nods vaguely in her direction but doesn’t respond, and Marella holds back a sigh. </p>
<p>Stina looks back and forth between the two of them and then rolls her eyes. “Okay,” she says firmly, turning her back to the audience. “Who’s ready to kick some Derby Brat ass?” </p><hr/>
<p>“Well.” Amy says, swallowing another bite of pasta. “At least we only lost by thirty points this time?”</p>
<p>“Improvement!” Biana whoops. They’re at the Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the rink, the whole team squished into one table, drowning their sorrows in tomato sauce. A cheer goes up at the word. </p>
<p>“We still lost,” Stina points out. “You know that, right?” </p>
<p>Biana pecks her on the cheek. “Yup!” Stina flushes a little and Biana grins. Bex squints at the two of them. </p>
<p>“Wait,” she says. “When did that happen?” </p>
<p>“Stina confessed to me and Bi a few days ago,” Sophie says, leaning her elbow on Stina’s shoulder. “And… now we’re dating.” </p>
<p>“All three of you?” Bex asks. Stina nods. “Cool.” </p>
<p>“I say this calls for a toast,” Amy says. “Bartender! Bring us another round.” </p>
<p>The waiter a few feet away from them scans their table with a confused look. “Um.” he says. Sophie sighs.</p>
<p>“Ignore her. Could I get a Fanta?” </p>
<p>“Look,” Linh says as they stand up half an hour later, all tired and full. “We have another game in two weeks, right? We’ll win that one.” </p>
<p>“<em> Yeah!” </em> </p>
<p>Marella gives a half-hearted shout, slipping her phone out of her pocket to avoid looking at Linh. She’s out the door when the notification from her transit app registers. She curses. </p>
<p>“F trains aren’t running tonight? Seriously?” </p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Maruca glances over her shoulder. “Oh, damn. I’m sorry. I’d offer you a ride, but-” she shrugs. “We’re kinda heading the opposite way from Brooklyn.” </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Marella assures her. “I’ll just-” </p>
<p>“Hey, Linh lives near you, right? Linh!” Maruca waves Linh over. “Can you take Marella on your motorcycle? F’s not running right now.” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Linh blinks, cheeks turning just a little bit pink. “I…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Marella says again. “You don’t have to.” </p>
<p>“No, no, of course I will. Come on,” Linh jerks her head towards her motorcycle. “It’s getting late.” </p>
<p>“See you Tuesday!” Maruca calls after them. Marella is too dumbstruck to respond. </p>
<p>They climb onto the bike, Marella holding onto Linh’s hips just like she had almost a month ago at the start of spring session. This ride is different, though- colder, quieter. The air rushes past Marella’s ears, uninterrupted by shouted comments. Linh keeps her eyes firmly on the road. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Marella says finally, when she’s dismounted on the sidewalk a few feet down from her house. Linh nods. “And, listen- I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Linh blinks. Marella holds up a hand. “I’m sorry that you felt like you had to kiss me, and I’m sorry that you- that I like you. I’ll get over it, I promise.” She sighs, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the concrete. “But can we… be friends again? Eventually?” </p>
<p>There’s no answer. Marella glances up to see Linh staring at her, eyes wide. “You,” she says, voice tiny. “You wanted me to kiss you?” </p>
<p>Marella huffs a laugh. “Yeah. I’m sor-”</p>
<p>In one swift move, Linh launches herself off of the motorcycle and presses her lips to Marella’s. </p>
<p>Marella catches her waist, holding her there as they rock back and forth a little. Linh still smells like mint and lavender. </p>
<p>“So you like me?” Linh manages once they break apart. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Really,” Marella promises. “Quite a lot. An embarrassing amount, actually.” </p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>Marella doesn’t know how long they stand there in the dark, arms wrapped around each other, but she’s so happy she could be floating. </p><hr/>
<p>“Come on, Bi! Move move move! Now call off the jam, call it <em> off, </em> Bi- <em> yes!” </em>Livvy whoops as Biana skates back to the bench, taking the star off her helmet and tossing it to Marella. </p>
<p>“Mare, you’re up. You got this.” </p>
<p>Marella glances at the scoreboard; it’s two minutes till the end of the game and they’re down fifteen points. In any other sport, that would probably spell disaster. But Marella’s seen <em> twenty </em>-point jams before, and she’s not about to give up now. She tugs the star on. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Sophie, Maruca, Amy, and Linh skate onto the track with her, taking their place as the blockers. Linh gives her a thumbs-up as they pass. Marella blows her a kiss.</p>
<p>The other jammer offers her a hostile smile as they line up. Marella ignores her and focuses on the pack ahead, watching as three of her friends organize themselves into a triangle with their arms on each other’s shoulders. Maruca, the only one facing towards Marella, gives her a nod.</p>
<p>There’s a loud whistle, and Marella takes off.</p>
<p>She dodges past one blocker, slams into two more. Pushes them all along the straightaway, moving back and forth, trying to find an opening. Finally breaks through and gains lead jammer status. </p>
<p>On the bench, her team cheers. Marella ignores them and skates faster, faster, looping around the track and back to the opposing blockers. Her team is doing a fantastic job at keeping the other jammer back- they’ve barely moved five feet from the starting line. As Marella passes, Sophie breaks off and hip-checks another blocker out of Marella’s way, clearing the path for her to gain four points. Marella laughs as she moves forward. </p>
<p>Around. The opposing jammer has made a little progress, but she’s still not out of the pack. Marella gets another four points with a little help from Amy. </p>
<p>Around. Other Jammer’s almost out now, but this pass counts Marella’s twelfth point. If they can just hang on a little longer-</p>
<p>She’s halfway around the track when her team’s blockers finally let go. The other jammer shoots forward, trying to catch up. Marella crosses over and flies towards the pack. </p>
<p>Sophie hits someone out of her way. <em> Thirteen. </em> Maruca holds another one back with a neat block. <em> Fourteen. </em> Amy pushes the third blocker to the side of the track. <em> Fifteen. One more, one more-  </em></p>
<p>Linh lunges for the last blocker, hitting her so hard she tumbles to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em> Sixteen.  </em>
</p>
<p>Marella taps her hips three times, calling off the jam and officially winning the game. Cheers go up around the rink and she’s suddenly swamped with screaming teammates. </p>
<p>There’s only one person Marella wants to see, though. She catches Linh’s eye and grins at her, mouthing <em> thanks.  </em></p>
<p>When Linh smiles, she feels like she’s flying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>